bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Detox Foot Pad Patches
About Detox Foot Pads are used to draw harmful toxins out of you body through the bottom of your feet. How? All you do is place the pads on the soles of your feet. Then, as you sleep or go about your normal daily routine, the distilled bamboo vinegar and traditional chinese medicines inside the pads work to pull the unnatural toxins from all your organs, through your blood stream, until they pass through the bottom of your foot where they are absorbed by the pad. It works on all kinds of contaminants including heavy metals, metabolic waste, microscopic parasites, mucous and other chemicals that are out of balance with your bodies natural chemistry. What conditions can the Detox Foot Pads Patches treat? According to Traditional Eastern Medicine, these health patches can help to improve circulation and joint health, relieve muscle aches and arthritis, treat constipation and digestive orders, reduce environmental allergies, and help with oily skin conditions. Why are these Foot Pad Patches so popular right now? Everyone knows that in today's modern world we are exposed to all kinds of unnatural toxins and chemicals in the air, in the food, and even from the materials used to build our homes and offices? So what kind of damages is exposure to all these toxins causing? Think about this, every year around the world, the number of people diagnosed with Asthma, ADHD, Autism, Depression, Diabetes and other conditions is increasing by the tens of thousands. These are signs that the body may have suffered due to a buildup of toxins. By using these HealthyLife foot pads to remove the Harmful Chemicals and Toxins in your body, your organs and bodily functions will return to their natural balance which will lead to the minimization of these conditions. Who can benefit from using these HealthyLife Detox Foot Pad Patches? Everyoone! In order for all your body's organs and cells to function correctly, they must be free of the Toxins and Chemicals... The very things that are preventing them from functioning properly ... Detox Foot Pads help remove those Toxins and Chemicals that you are exposed to daily at a much faster rate than your body can do naturally by itself, thereby allowing your body to heal from the damage caused by those Toxins and Chemicals. Ingredients - Tourmaline - Wood Vinegar - Bamboo Vinegar - Vegetable Fiber - Chritosan - Green Tea - Dokudami - Vitamin C - Loquat Leaf - Agaricus - Amethyst - Dextrin - Grapefruit Extract Instructions for Use 1. Remove the larger piece from the adhesive sheet and discard. Please the side of the pad that the wording into the adhesive plaster. 2. Place the Foot Patch onto its center, making sure that the writing on the sachets is facing down toward the adhesive surface. 3. Stick and spread firmly into the sole of your foot. For the best results, put them on before bedtime, 4. Allow 8 to 12 hours for toxins to be fully absorbed from your body before removing the Foot Patches. They can be used on other parts of the body where you feel pain. Where to Buy Best Medical Direct - http://www.bestmedicaldirect.com/factory-direct-detox-foot-pad-patch-100-wholesale.html References http://www.bestmedicaldirect.com/detox-foot-pads-questions.html Further Information wiki.answers.com